Tj:Licença de Documentação Livre GNU
Esta é uma tradução não oficial em Português da Licença de Documentação Livre GNU ( GFDL ). Ela não é publicada pela Free Software Foundation (FSF), e por isso, não tem valor legal — apenas o texto original em Inglês da GFDL têm valor legal. Contudo, esperamos que esta tradução não oficial ajude os falantes de Português a entender melhor os termos de distribuição da documentação que use a Licença de Documentação Livre GNU. This is an unofficial translation of the GNU - Free Documentation License ( GFDL ) into Portuguese. It was not published by the Free Software Foundation, and does not legally state the distribution terms for documentation that uses the GNU FDL — only the original English text of the GNU FDL does that. However, we hope that this translation will help Portuguese speakers understand the GNU FDL better. ---- NOTA DO TRADUTOR Tradução: Norton Trevisan Roman ( norton@ic.unicamp.br) Revisão: João Bueno Calligaris ( gwidion@mpc.co.m.br) a 1 de Maio de 2005. Revisão Ortográfica e Atualização: VidenteWikia ( vidente@gmail.com) a 01 de Outubro de 2008. Cópias exatas e distribuição deste documento são permitidas em qualquer meio desde que a nota de Direitos de Autor (Copyright ©) e que esta nota seja preservada. ---- LICENÇA DE DOCUMENTAÇAO LIVRE GNU / GFDL Versão 1.2, Novembro de 2002. Copyright © 2000, 2001, 2002 Free Software Foundation, Inc. 59 Temple Place, Suite 330, Boston, Massachusetts, 02111-1307, USA. É permitido a qualquer um copiar e distribuir cópias exatas deste documento de licença, embora não seja permitido alterá-la. 0. PREÂMBULO O propósito desta Licença é fazer com que um manual, livro-texto, ou outro documento funcional e útil seja livre, garantindo a todos a liberdade efetiva de copiá-lo e redistribui-lo, com ou sem modificações, tanto comercialmente como não comercialmente. Em segundo lugar, esta Licença fornece ao autor e ao editor um meio de obter crédito pelo seu trabalho, não sendo, ao mesmo tempo, considerados responsáveis por modificações feitas por outros. Esta licença é um tipo de Copyleft (lit. cópia esquerda, "trabalhos derivados"), o que significa que trabalhos derivados dos documentos devem, por sua vez, ser livres no mesmo sentido. Ela complementa a Licença Pública Geral GNU, a qual é uma licença de de Copyleft criada para programas livres. Criamos esta Licença para que seja usada em manuais para programas livres, porque programas livres precisam de documentação livre: um programa livre deveria vir com manuais que ofereçam as mesmas liberdades que o programa oferece. Mas esta Licença não está limitada a manuais de programas de computador; ela pode ser usada para qualquer trabalho de texto, independentemente do assunto ou se é publicado como um livro impresso. Nós recomendamos esta Licença principalmente para trabalhos cujo propósito é instrução ou referência. 1. APLICABILIDADE E DEFINIÇÕES Esta licença se aplica a qualquer manual ou outro trabalho, em qualquer meio, que contenha uma nota introduzida pelo detentor dos Direitos de Autor dizendo que o documento pode ser distribuído sob os termos desta. Tal nota garante uma licença mundial, livre de royalties, de duração ilimitada, para usar este trabalho sob as condições aqui colocadas. O "Documento", abaixo, se refere a qualquer tal manual ou trabalho. Qualquer membro do público é um licenciado, e será tratado por "você". Você aceita a licença se copiar, modificar ou distribuir o trabalho de um modo que necessite de permissão de acordo com a lei de Direitos de Autor. Uma "Versão Modificada" do Documento se refere a qualquer trabalho contendo o Documento ou uma parte deste, quer seja copiado sem modificações, quer com modificações e/ou traduzido para outra língua. Uma "Seção Secundária" é um apêndice com nome ou uma Seção inicial do Documento que trata exclusivamente da relação dos editores ou autores do Documento com seu assunto geral (ou temas relacionados) e não contém nada que possa estar diretamente dentro do assunto geral. Assim, se o Documento é em parte um livro-texto de matemática, uma Seção Secundária não pode explicar nada de matemática. Tal relação pode ser uma conexão histórica com o assunto ou com temas relacionados, ou tratar de questões legais, comerciais, filosóficas, éticas ou políticas com relação a eles. "Seções Invariantes" são certas Seções Secundárias cujos títulos são designados como sendo de Seções invariantes na nota que afirma que o Documento é publicado sob esta Licença. Se uma Seção não se encaixa na definição acima de Secundária, então não se permite que seja designada como Invariante. O Documento pode não conter nenhuma Seção Invariante. Se o documento não identificar quaisquer Seções Invariantes, então não há nenhuma. "Textos de Capa" são certas passagens de texto que são listada como Textos de Capa Frontal ou Texto de Quarta Capa, na nota que afirma que o Documento é publicado sob esta Licença. Um Texto de Capa Frontal pode ter no máximo 5 palavras, e um Texto de Quarta Capa pode ter no máximo 25 palavras. Uma cópia "Transparente" do Documento significa uma cópia que pode ser lida pelo computador, representada em um formato cuja especificação esteja disponível ao público geral, que seja apropriada para a imediata revisão do documento usando-se editores de texto genéricos ou (para imagens compostas de pixeis) programas gráficos genéricos ou (para desenhos) algum editor de desenhos amplamente disponível, e que seja apropriado para inclusão em formatadores de texto ou para tradução automática para uma variedade de formatos apropriados para inclusão em formatadores de texto. Uma cópia feita em outro formato de arquivo Transparente cuja marcação, ou ausência desta, foi manipulada para impedir ou desencorajar modificação subsequente pelos leitores não é Transparente. Um formato de imagem não é Transparente se usado em lugar de qualquer quantidade substancial de texto. Uma cópia que não é "Transparente" é chamada "Opaca". Exemplos de formatos apropriados para cópias Transparentes incluem ASCII puro sem marcação, formato de entrada Texinfo, LaTex, SGML ou XML usando um DTD publicamente disponível, e HTML padrão simples, PostScript ou PDF projetados para modificação por humanos. Exemplos de formatos de imagem transparentes incluem PNG, XCF e JPG. Formatos Opacos incluem formatos proprietários que podem ser lidos e editados somente por processadores de texto proprietários, SGML ou XML para os quais o DTD e/ou ferramentas de processamento não são largamente disponibilizadas, e HTML, Postscript ou PDF gerados automaticamente com propósito apenas de saída por alguns processadores de texto. "Página de Título" significa, para um livro impresso, a própria página do título, além das páginas subsequentes necessárias para conter, de forma legível, o material que esta Licença requer que apareça na página do título. Para trabalhos em formatos que não têm uma página de título assim, "Página de Título" significa o texto próximo à ocorrência mais proeminente do título do trabalho, precedendo o início do corpo do texto. Uma Seção "Intitulada XYZ" significa uma sub-Unidade com nome do Documento cujo título ou é precisamente XYZ ou contém XYZ em parênteses seguindo o texto que traduz XYZ em outra língua. (Aqui XYZ representa o nome de uma Seção específica mencionado acima, tal como "Agradecimentos", "Dedicatória", "Apoio", ou "Histórico".) "Preservar o Título" de uma Seção assim quando você modifica o Documento significa que ela continua sendo uma Seção "Intitulada XYZ" de acordo com esta definição. O Documento pode incluir Notas de Garantia em seguida à nota que afirma que esta Licença se aplica ao Documento. Estas Notas de Garantia são tidas como inclusas por referência nesta Licença, mas somente com relação às notas de garantia: qualquer outra implicação que estas Notas de Garantia possam ter é anulada e não tem efeito algum no conteúdo desta Licença. 2. CÓPIAS LITERAIS Você pode copiar e distribuir o Documento em qualquer meio, comercialmente ou não-comercialmente, desde que esta licença, as notas de Direitos de Autor (Copyright), e a nota de licença afirmando que esta Licença se aplica ao documento sejam reproduzidas em todas as cópias, e que você não inclua outras condições, quaisquer que sejam, às condições desta Licença. Você não pode usar de medidas técnicas para obstruir ou controlar a leitura ou cópia futura das cópias que você fizer ou distribuir. Contudo, você pode aceitar compensação em troca das cópias. Se você distribuir um número suficientemente grande de cópias, você deve também respeitar as condições na Seção 3. Você pode também emprestar cópias, sob as mesmas condições acima mencionadas, e você também as pode mostrar publicamente. 3. COPIANDO EM QUANTIDADE Se você publicar cópias impressas ( ou cópias em um meio que normalmente tem capas impressas ) do Documento em número maior que 100 e a nota de licença do Documento requer Textos de Capa, você deve encadernar as cópias em capas que carreguem, de forma clara e legível, todos estes Textos de Capa: Texto de Capa Frontal na capa frontal, e Textos de Quarta Capa na quarta capa. Ambas as capas devem também identificar, de forma clara e legível, você como o editor das cópias. A capa frontal deve apresentar o título completo com todas as palavras igualmente proeminentes deste e visíveis. Você pode adicionar outro material nas capas. Cópias com mudanças limitadas às capas, desde que preservando o título do Documento e satisfazendo estas condições, podem ser tratadas como cópias literais em outros aspectos. Se os textos necessários a qualquer uma das capas são demasiado volumosos para serem incluídos de forma legível, você deve colocar os primeiros listados (quantos couberem razoavelmente) na própria capa, e continuar o resto nas páginas adjacentes. Se você publicar ou distribuir cópias Opacas do Documento em número maior que 100, você deve ou incluir uma cópia Transparente legível por computador juntamente com cada cópia Opaca, ou dizer em, ou juntamente com, cada cópia Opaca um endereço de rede a partir do qual o público geral possa acessar e obter, usando protocolos de rede públicos padrão, uma cópia Transparente completa do Documento, livre de material adicionado. Se você decidir pela segunda opção, você deve seguir passos razoavelmente prudentes, quando começar a distribuir as cópias Opacas em quantidade, para garantir que esta cópia transparente permanecerá acessível no local indicado por pelo menos um ano após a última vez que você distribuir uma cópia Opaca ( diretamente ou através de seus agentes ou distribuidor ) desta edição ao público. É solicitado, mas não exigido, que você contate os autores do Documento muito antes de redistribuir qualquer número grande de cópias, para dar a eles uma chance de lhe fornecer uma versão atualizada do Documento. 4. MODIFICAÇÕES Você pode copiar e distribuir uma Versão Modificada do Documento sob as condições das Seções 2 e 3 acima, desde que você forneça a Versão Modificada estritamente sob esta Licença, com a Versão Modificada no papel de Documento, permitindo assim a distribuição e modificação da Versão Modificada a quem quer que possua uma cópia desta. Além disso, você deve executar os seguintes procedimentos na Versão Modificada: * A. Use na Página de Título (e nas capas, se alguma) um título distinto do título do Documento, e dos de versões anteriores (os quais devem, se houver algum, ser listados na Seção "Histórico" do Documento). Você pode usar o mesmo título que uma versão prévia se o editor original daquela versão assim o permitir. * B. Liste na Página de Título, como autores, uma ou mais pessoas ou entidades responsáveis pela autoria ou modificações na Versão Modificada, juntamente com pelo menos cinco dos autores principais do Documento (todos seus autores principais, se houver menos que cinco), a menos que estes lhe desobriguem desta exigência. * C. Mencione na Página de Título o nome do editor da Versão Modificada, como seu editor. * D. Preserve todas as notas de Direitos de Autor (Copyright) do Documento. * E. Adicione uma nota apropriada de Direitos de Autor para suas modificações, adjacente às outras notas de Direitos de Autor. * F. Inclua, imediatamente após as notas de Direitos de Autor, uma nota de licença dando ao público permissão para usar a Versão Modificada sob os termos desta Licença, na forma mostrada no Adendo abaixo. * G. Preserve naquela nota de licença a lista completa de Seções Invariantes e Textos de Capa requeridos dados na nota de licença do Documento. * H. Inclua uma cópia inalterada desta Licença. * I. Preserve a Seção intitulada "Histórico", preserve seu título, e adicione a esta um item mencionando pelo menos o título, ano, novos autores, e editor da Versão Modificada conforme incluído na Página de Título. Se não houver uma Seção intitulada "Histórico" no Documento, crie uma mencionando o título, ano, autores e editor do Documento como mostrado na Página de Título, em seguida adicione um item descrevendo a Versão Modificada como mencionado na sentença anterior. * J. Preserve o endereço de rede, se algum, dado no Documento para acesso público a uma cópia Transparente deste e, da mesma maneira, os endereços de rede dados no Documento para versões prévias nas quais este se baseia. Estes podem ser colocados na Seção "Histórico". Você pode omitir um endereço de rede para um trabalho que foi publicado pelo menos quatro anos antes do Documento em si, ou se o editor original da versão à qual o endereço se refere der permissão. * K. Para qualquer Seção intitulada "Agradecimentos" ou "Dedicatória", preserve o título da Seção, e preserve dentro da Seção toda a substância e tom de cada um dos agradecimentos e/ou dedicatórias lá mencionados. * L. Preserve todas as Seções Invariantes do Documento, inalteradas no seu texto e títulos. Números de Seção ou o equivalente não são considerados parte dos títulos das Seções. * M. Apague qualquer Seção intitulada "Apoio". Tal Seção não ser incluída na Versão Modificada. * N. Não modifique o título de qualquer Seção a ser intitulada "Apoio" ou que resulte em conflito com título de qualquer Seção Invariante. * O. Preserve quaisquer notas de garantia. Se a Versão Modificada incluir novas Seções iniciais ou apêndices que sejam qualificados como Seções Secundárias, e não contiver material copiado do Documento, você pode, a seu critério, tornar algumas dessas ou todas essas Seções em invariantes. Para fazer isso, adicione seus títulos à lista de Seções Invariantes na nota de licença da Versão Modificada. Estes títulos devem ser distintos de quaisquer outros títulos de Seções. Você pode incluir uma Seção intitulada "Apoio", dado que ela contenha nada além de apoio recebido para sua Versão Modificada por várias fontes - por exemplo, notas do revisor ou de que o texto foi aprovado por uma organização como a definição autoritativa de um padrão. Você pode adicionar uma passagem de até cinco palavras como Texto de Capa Frontal, e uma passagem de até 25 palavras como Texto de Quarta Capa, ao fim da lista de Textos de Capa na Versão Modificada. Somente uma passagem de Texto de Capa Frontal e uma de Texto de Quarta Capa pode ser adicionado por (ou através de arranjos feitos por) uma entidade qualquer. Se o Documento já incluir um texto de capa para a mesma capa, previamente incluído por você ou por arranjo feito pela mesma entidade em cujo nome você está agindo, você não pode adicionar outro; mas você pode substituir o antigo, com permissão explícita do editor anterior, que o incluiu. O(s) autor(es) e editor(es) do Documento, por esta Licença, não dão permissão para seus nomes serem usados para publicidade ou defesa ou apoio implícito para qualquer Versão Modificada. 5. COMBINANDO DOCUMENTOS Você pode combinar o documento com outros documentos publicados sob esta Licença, sob os termos definidos na Seção 4 acima para versões modificadas, desde que você inclua na combinação todas as Seções Invariantes de todos os documentos originais, sem modificações, e as liste como Seções Invariantes de seu trabalho combinado, na sua nota de licença, e que você preserve todas as Notas de Garantia. O trabalho combinado somente precisa conter uma cópia desta Licença, e múltiplas Seções Invariantes idênticas podem ser substituídas por uma única cópia. Se houver múltiplas Seções Invariantes com o mesmo nome, porém com conteúdos diferentes, torne o título de cada uma destas Seções único, adicionando ao fim dele, entre parênteses, o nome do autor ou editor original desta Seção, se conhecido, ou então um número único. Faça o mesmo ajuste nos títulos de Seção na lista de Seções Invariantes na nota de licença do trabalho combinado. Na combinação, você deve combinar quaisquer Seções intituladas "Histórico" nos vários documentos originais, formando uma Seção intitulada "Histórico"; do mesmo modo, combine quaisquer Seções intituladas "Agradecimentos", e quaisquer Seções intituladas "Dedicatória". Você deve apagar todas as Seções intituladas "Apoio". 6. COLEÇÕES DE DOCUMENTOS Você pode fazer uma coleção consistindo do Documento e outros documentos publicados sob esta Licença, e substituir as cópias individuais desta Licença, nos vários documentos, por uma única cópia a ser incluída na coleção, desde que você siga as regras desta Licença para cópias literais de cada documento em todos os outros aspetos. Você pode extrair um único documento desta coleção, e distribuí-lo individualmente sob esta Licença, desde que você insira uma cópia desta Licença no documento extraído, e siga esta Licença em todos os outros aspetos com relação à cópia literal do documento. 7. AGREGAÇÃO A TRABALHOS INDEPENDENTES Uma compilação do Documento ou seus derivados com outros documentos ou trabalhos separados e independentes, dentro de ou junto a um volume de um meio de armazenagem ou distribuição, configura um "agregado" se os Direitos de Autor resultantes da compilação não forem usados para limitar os direitos legais dos usuários desta além do que os trabalhos individuais permitem. Quando o Documento é incluído em um agregado, esta Licença não se aplica aos outros trabalhos no agregado que não forem, por sua vez, derivados do Documento. Se o requerimento do Texto de Capa da Seção 3 for aplicável a estas cópias do documento, então, se o Documento for menor que metade do agregado inteiro, os Textos de Capa do Documento podem ser colocados em capas que encerrem o Documento dentro do agregado, ou o equivalente eletrónico das capas se o Documento estiver em formato eletrónico. Do contrário, eles devem aparecer como capas impressas que envolvam o agregado inteiro. 8. TRADUÇÕES Uma tradução é considerada como sendo um tipo de modificação, então você pode distribuir traduções do Documento sob os termos da Seção 4. A substituição de Seções Invariantes por traduções requer permissão especial dos detentores dos Direitos de Autor, embora você possa incluir traduções de algumas ou todas as Seções Invariantes juntamente às versões originais destas. Você pode incluir uma tradução desta Licença, e todas as notas de licença no Documento, e qualquer Nota de Garantia, desde que você também inclua a versão original em Inglês desta Licença e as versões originais das notas de licença e garantia. Em caso de discordância entre a tradução e a versão original desta Licença ou nota de licença ou garantia, a versão original prevalecerá. Se uma Seção no Documento for intitulada "Agradecimentos", "Dedicatória", ou "Histórico", o requerimento (Seção 4) de Preservar seu Título (Seção 1) tipicamente exigirá a mudança do título em si. 9. TÉRMINO Você não pode copiar, modifica, sub-licenciar, ou distribuir o Documento à exceção do modo expressamente provido por esta Licença. Qualquer outra tentativa de copiar, modificar, sub-licenciar ou distribuir o Documento é anulada, e implicará em término automático de seus direitos sob esta Licença. Contudo, as partes que receberam cópias, ou direitos, de você sob esta Licença não terão suas licenças terminadas enquanto tais partes permanecerem em total acordo com a Licença. 10. REVISÕES FUTURAS DESTA LICENÇA A Free Software Foundation pode publicar novas versões revisadas da Licença de Documentação Livre GNU de tempos em tempos. Tais versões serão similares em espírito à versão presente, embora possam diferir em detalhes para abordar novos problemas ou questões. Veja http://www.gnu.org/copyleft. A cada versão da Licença é dado um número de versão distinto. Se o Documento especificar que um número de versão particular desta Licença "ou qualquer versão posterior" se aplica a ele, você tem a opção de seguir os termos e condições ou da versão especificada ou de qualquer versão posterior que tenha sido publicada (não como rascunho) pela Free Software Foundation. Se o documento não especificar um número de versão desta Licença, você pode escolher qualquer versão já publicada (não como rascunho) pela Free Software Foundation. ADENDO: Como usar esta Licença em seus documentos? Para usar esta Licença em um documento que você escreveu, inclua uma cópia desta no documento e adicione as seguintes notas de Direitos de Autor e licença logo após a página de título: Copyright (©) ANO, SEU NOME. É garantida a permissão para copiar, distribuir e/ou modificar este documento sob os termos da Licença de Documentação Livre GNU / GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) Versão 1.2 ou qualquer versão posterior, publicada pela Free Software Foundation; sem Seções Invariantes, Textos de Capa Frontal, e sem Textos de Quarta Capa. Uma cópia da Licença é incluída na Seção intitulada "GNU - Free Documentation License". Se você tiver Seções Invariantes, Textos de Capa Frontal e Textos de Quarta Capa, substitua a linha "sem Seções...Capa." por isto: com as Seções Invariantes sendo LISTE SEUS TÍTULOS, com os Textos de Capa Frontal sendo LISTA, e com os Textos de Quarta Capa sendo LISTA. Se você tiver Seções Invariantes sem Textos de Capa, ou alguma outra combinação dos três, mescle estas duas alternativas para se adequar à situação. Se seu documento contiver exemplos não-triviais de código de programação, recomendamos publicar estes exemplos paralelamente, sob a licença de software livre que você escolher, como por exemplo a Licença Pública Geral GNU (GNU - General Public License), para permitir seu uso em software livre. Ligações Internas * GNU - Free Documentation License, Versão 1.2, publicada em Inglês pela FSF. Ligações Externas